


Твой личный Ад

by LRaien



Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [27]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gavin Reed-centric, Goretober, Goretober 2020, M/M, Partnership, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Он — твоё ожившее прошлое, принявшее из призрака образ синтетика. Плохо то, что он теперь твой напарник, и везде следует за тобой.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915438
Kudos: 8
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Твой личный Ад

**Author's Note:**

> Горетобер-2020, день 27: Пытки.

Когда ты на грани жизни и смерти, для тебя само понятие «безумного» исчезает. Мир вокруг абсолютно нормален в своей ненормальности, и разум привыкает и к боли, и к пыткам, и к тому, что ты постоянно находишься на грани смерти.  
За пределами нормального это и есть норма.

Но к тому, что следует за этим, когда ты вписываешься в нормальную жизнь — пытаешься безрезультатно, не понимая раз за разом, что идёт, блядь, не так, — ты не готов. И ты не помнишь, каково это — быть готовым.  
Ты днями и ночами, слившимися в единое ало-чёрное безумие, был готов к любым ужасам, но вот к мирной жизни, как оказалось, ты теперь не приспособлен.  
Пальцы на спусковом крючке не дрожат никогда, но зажечь сигарету выходит раза с третьего.  
Ты мог ждать в грязи и под дождём, слушая, как роет взрывами землю недалеко от тебя; но ты не можешь ждать равномерных гудков телефона, не можешь ждать сигнала светофора, а когда торопящий тебя водитель нажимает на гудок, ты готов разбить ему лицо.  
Твоё самообладание не для каких-то ублюдков, которые и дня бы не продержались в аду, в котором ты находился не одну бесконечность.  
Ты привыкаешь.  
Не ко всему, но на тебя уже не так часто косятся, как на сумасшедшего, не так часто шепчутся за спиной. Миру не до тебя, у него свои проблемы, дела и решения, и ты не являешься частью ни одного из этих элементов, хотя стараешься вклиниться.  
И шанс приходит в виде полицейского значка, капитана Фаулера и уже знакомого мира званий, миссий и целей.  
Ты кое-как находишь точку равновесия и одержимо начинаешь выбираться из той ямы, в которой себя обнаружил.  
Тебя пугает не прошлое, а то, что иногда в него хочется вернуться: там было проще, понятнее, ты либо жив, либо нет, остальное — пока хватает сил. Урывки сна, но где сел, выдохнул, прикрыл глаза — там и уснул.  
Сейчас спать получается тоже лишь урывками, но мешает не война, а её призраки, поселившиеся у тебя в голове. Война продолжается день за днём. Война за место получше, война за сон покрепче — последние сражения за тебя выигрывает пачка снотворного.  
Ты ненавидишь почти всех вокруг, потому что мало кто способен тебя понять — кроме Тины, может быть, и изредка Фаулера, который не очень понимает, что с тобой делать, но всё-таки держит при себе. Как и Андерсона. Такое сравнение тебе претит, ты ведь не настолько развалил свою жизнь, да и не было у Хэнка того, что было у тебя. И ты не сдашься, как он, ты выкарабкаешься — даже если выкарабкиваться придётся по чужим головам, ты на это готов. Хэнк как живой пример у тебя перед глазами — и это не говоря о тех, кто не смог привыкнуть к новой жизни хотя бы на том же нижеплинтусовом уровне, что и ты.  
С этими ребятами ты не встречаешься, хотя когда-то вы были готовы умереть друг за друга.  
Не потому, что ты их бросил, а потому, что они, не выдержав, свалили из Детройта куда подальше.  
Ты их не осуждаешь, тебе повезло: у тебя теперь есть работа, и она — твоя война, практически против всех. У тебя есть значок, у тебя есть Тина, есть привычная грызня с коллегами и периодические споры с Фаулером, и тебе этого не то чтобы хватает, скорее, это то, что у тебя есть, и за что ты держишься, собираясь лишь укрепить своё положение. Возвысить.  
И готов на всё, лишь бы не упасть.

А затем у тебя появляется новый союзник — RK900, «Ричард», андроид, созданный для армии и переведённый в полицию. Сейчас намного важнее сохранять порядок на улицах, чем пытаться сражаться.  
Ты его ненавидишь.  
Ты ненавидишь всех, но его особенно, он — напоминание о мире, симбиозе, в который ты почти вписываешься.  
А ещё он солдат, и по нему это видно.  
Он — твоё ожившее прошлое, принявшее из призрака образ синтетика. Плохо то, что он теперь твой напарник, и везде следует за тобой.  
Хорошая сторона в том, что ты теперь можешь набить ему морду.  
Поправка: он тоже может набить тебе морду в ответ.  
Он тоже способен ответить агрессией на агрессию — или проигнорировать со своим треклятым высокомерием, и ты в какой-то момент осознаёшь, что он тебя понимает.  
Это неправильно, ведь у жестянки нет прошлого, нет воспоминаний, а все его рефлексы и всё его восприятие — чёртов программный код, и он не идёт ни в какое сравнение с тем, что ты пережил, но тебя отпускает.  
Вы оба абсолютно разные, но в чём-то абсолютно одинаковы.  
Ощущается это так же бредово, как и звучит.  
Тина говорит тебе как-то, что вам бы с Ричардом уже пожениться, на что ты огрызаешься, но довольно беззлобно.

Тебе наконец-то дают повышение, и тебя совершенно не гложет мысль о том, что в этом частично заслуга Ричарда. Ты готов был идти по головам, почему бы не опереться на чужое крепкое плечо.  
Фаулер поздравляет тебя, ты отмечаешь это с Тиной и даже Аллен заходит поздравить. Голову кружит, и сильные руки Ричарда подхватывают тебя мягко, несут, баюкая, и ты наконец-то чувствуешь себя в безопасности.  
Завтра ты будешь собой — чуть более самоуверенным, чуть менее злым на весь мир.  
Потому что мир послал тебе Ричарда, и ты за это даже благодарен.  
Наконец-то твой личный Ад закончился.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: <https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3173>  
> [](https://funkyimg.com/i/38jJ1.jpg)


End file.
